Dare To Tell The Truth
by Tear22
Summary: Truth or dare is never the same when Team Rocket plays. The Moltres costume returns, and plenty of Ash-bashing ang Rocketshipping for everyone. Yay, Rocketshippy goodness! (FINISHED)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters, got it? Chp. 1  
  
It's an off day for the infamous Team Rocket. The weather seems to be reflecting their moods. Rain is pouring down on the small Team Rocket cabin, leaving a dreary mist in the woods it inhabits.  
James is sitting in a far corner of the cabin, curled up in a red armchair, trying desperately to make something other than screeching sounds emit his silver flute. He had been trying for a little over a week to learn to play the small, rusted pipe, James dared to call a flute. He had picked it up from his good friend, Ryou, who had abandoned the skill.  
Jessie was lying down in front of the fire, giving her face a warm glow. She was reading a romance novel, something she rarely ever did. She turned a page with very little enthusiasm, and let out a small sigh. The book seemed to give her little interest, and with each new page, it only seemed to be making her fell more tired. She tugged at her skimpy red sweater, in an attempt to make it less uncomfortable. She couldn't complain though, seeing as James had gone out of his way a few days ago to buy it for her, when he heard there was a chance a blizzard might approach within the next week. And it had indeed gotten colder, but Jessie really didn't see how a sweater two sizes too small for her would be any protection against the harsh climates. Jessie kind of figured James had purposely bought her a sweater a bit too small for her, just so he had the chance to see her in something skimpy other than her tattered Team Rocket uniform. Well, I guess it was the thought that counts.  
Meowth was on the other side of the cabin, filing his claws. A small scratching sound could be heard every few minutes, when Meowth tested the sharpness of his claws on the hard wooden floors. He seemed to be ignoring James' cries to make him stop, because according to flute boy over there, it was throwing off his concentration, or what was actually left of it.  
Yep. Just another day for Team Rocket, or so they thought.  
And with out any warning, Jessie stood up, abandoning her book that was just about to explain why a character was going to have to leave another because of incurable disease known as stupidity. Jessie walked over to her partner, James, who was still blowing on the wrong end of the flute. She swiftly grabbed the instrument from him and thwacked him on the head with it.  
"Oww! What was that for?!" James cried, massaging his newly formed bruise.  
Jessie gave him a nasty glare. "For being so boring! You've barely said anything all day!" She started taping her foot in frustration. "Now can we please at least play a game, or something?"  
James gave her a sheepish grin and blushed. "What kind of game do you have in mind...?"  
It took Jessie a few seconds to comprehend what James had meant. "James!" she yelled playfully, and made another attempt to hit him with the flute.  
"Ha Ha! You missed!" James cried, sticking out his tongue.  
Jessie blushed a crimson shade of red as she took another swing at him, but to no avail.  
"Okay, Okay. I'm breakin' you twos up before ya guys do any permanent damage," Meowth said, running on all fours over to his friends to stop the fighting.  
"She started it," James cried, pointing to Jessie.  
"Now," Meowth said, crossing his arms, "What kinda game are we gonna play?"  
"Who says we're gonna play a game," Jessie cried, apparently still baffled from James' comment.  
"You suggested it, genius," James said, evidently feeling luckier than usual.  
"Well," Meowth started, trying to change the subject before James was the subject of one of Jessie's beatings, "We could play Monopoly.  
"Boring." Jessie and James said in unison.  
"Um... We could play Twister."  
"And risk messing up my hair?!" Jessie protested, grabbing her crimson mane affectionatley  
"Well do you have any suggestions then?" Meowth spat, getting annoyed.  
"We could play..."  
"Truth or Dare!" James chimed in, finishing the sentence for her.  
Jessie looked away and blushed, while Meowth suddenly became preoccupied with something on the floor.  
As long as James had known Jessie, she had never been one for truth or dare. Jessie was never to keen on someone looking too into her personal life, even James. Not that he didn't know almost everything about her anyway. James remembered that they had only played this once before, back at Pokemon Tech. Even though Jessie and James had been the only ones to share their room, she had been insistent on not play. But finally, she had given in to James' pleading. Not like there was anything to do then anyway, well, maybe except studying. That winter night James had learned almost everything there was to know about his best friend, Jessie, and visa-versa. And it seemed, like an equally cold night just like the night nine years ago, it was all too perfect to play truth or dare.  
"So, how about it?" James asked eagerly, flashing Jessie a goofy smile.  
"Hmm... I don't know..." Jessie looked up at James to find him smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "I, I guess so," She turned to look down at Meowth, "okay with you, furball?"  
Meowth looked up, "Yeah, it's okay with Meow-th, I guess. But do we got enough people to play?"  
"Well, seeing that the only people are Jess and I..." He smirked. He knew that always bothered Meowth.  
"What?" Meowth asked. He seemed completely clueless to the fact he wasn't a "people."  
"Nothing..." James sighed, putting a hand to his head and let it gently tousle his indigo hair. "Now, let's get started." He went and sat down by the fireplace that was still giving off a warm, blazing fire.  
Jessie reluctantly followed and sat herself down next to James on the soft, red carpet. She set her gaze and watched the flames dance about. They licked up the wood Meowth had gone out to get earlier.  
"Meow-th's gonna go pop some popcorn. I'll be back in a minute," he said has he walked into the small kitchen the Rocket cabin provided.  
Jessie looked over at her partner, who seemed surprisingly happy. Jessie couldn't help but smile.  
"Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad after all..." she thought to herself.


	2. The Flame That Burns Brightest

The last hour had gone by like a blur, and the three friends had abandoned their popcorn in trade for each other's secrets. Jessie had just finished her last dare, which consisted of doing the hokey-pokey while wearing a sombrero.  
  
"So," Meowth said, confronting the blushing James, "You actually enjoy cross-dressing," he said, stating it as more of a fact, rather than a question.  
  
James turned his head to the side, letting a few strands of hair fall freely in his face, trying to cover his crimson cheeks. "Uhh, well..." James started twiddling his thumbs. "Yeah, I guess so. Dresses are a bit more comfortable," he whispered, tugging on the leg of his blue jeans.  
  
"But," Jessie said, leaning in closer to James, so he would face her anxious eyes, "You're not... not gay... are you?" Jessie asked, not even attempting to tone done the pleading ness in her cracking voice.  
  
"No! Of course not!" James cried in a voice a bit too high pitched for Meowth's satisfaction.  
  
"Well," the scratch cat said, flashing him a toothy grin, "Why don't ya prove it? Truth or dare, James?" The charm on Meowth's head glinted.  
  
James simply answered, "Truth."  
  
"Dang," Meowth thought, "he's smarter den he looks. I'll have to resort to da only ting else I got."  
  
Meowth let out his newly sharpened claws, letting them glint in the firelight. "Is dat your finale answer," Meowth queried, allowing one of his claws to cup under James' chin.  
  
James gulped. "Fine. Dare," he sighed.  
  
"Good choice, Jimmy-boy," Meowth said, retracting the claws back into his cream colored paw.  
  
"Now, what should I dare ya to do? Hmmm..." the cat mumbled as he put a paw to his chin, trying his best to look smart, which... wasn't exactly convincing. "I got it!" he cried, snapping his furry fingers together. He crawled over to James, who was now at this point looking incredibly ill. Meowth stood up on tiptoe just to reach James' ear, which was well covered in a mess of indigo hair. Meowth whispered something into his ear as he began to purr loudly – something he rarely ever did. Jessie just sat there, giving Meowth and James a quizzical look.  
  
"Eww! No way, Meowth!" James cried, trying his best to sound as if Meowth had just whispered something disgusting into his ear, but he was just about as convincing as Meowth had been about trying to look smart.  
  
"Aww, is Jimmy scared...?" Meowth cried mockingly, as he nudged James playfully in the stomach.  
  
"N- No! I just..."  
  
"Well den do it!"  
  
"Fine, fine... I'll do it..." James cried, putting his palms up in defense. "But I'd watch your back, I could use a fur coat." He was still acting like what he had been dared to was repulsive, but his blushing exterior gave it all away.  
  
"Um... uh, J- Jessie..." James said uneasily, leaning in closer to her. He looked at Jessie, then at Meowth who was grinning devilishly.  
  
"Y- Yes James?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was beginning to blush as well.  
  
James leaned in closer to Jessie, making her blush even more. He slowly wrapped his arms around her bare waist and Jessie cautiously put her arms around his neck. The color of James' face began to return. And as if on impulse, James slowly grazed his lips with hers. Seeing that she was offering no protest, he began to kiss her more passionately and she embraced him tighter. A couple of minutes later, they reluctantly separated only after Meowth had yelled at them to stop for the eleventh time.  
  
"Wow." James said, putting a hand to his pounding heart. "That felt great."  
  
"You can say that again..." Jessie replied breathlessly.  
  
"Huh?" they both said in unison, looking at the other, surprised by the other's comment. "Oh, n- nothing." Both said in unison once more, looking away, still blushing.  
  
"What are ya waitin' for?" Meowth said, looking at Jessie.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's your toin Jessie."  
  
"Oh, right," she was still blushing furiously. "Um... I dare James to –''  
  
Meowth gave a loud cough.  
  
"Oh right... the P.G. rating. I almost forgot." Jessie said, the glint disappearing from her eyes. "Okay then, what should I dare James to do...?"  
  
She felt something soft nuzzle up against her ear. She looked down to see Meowth standing next to her, a glint in his midnight blue pupil slits. "Oh, you have one?" She leaned down slightly to hear the scratch cat's request for a dare and listened intently to his every word. James couldn't help but wonder if he would get to kiss Jessie again, but was soon disappointed when he heard his dare.  
  
By the time Meowth was back to his original spot, Jessie was trying to stifle her laughter, but to no avail. She burst out laughing, causing James to become extremely uncomfortable. After regaining her composure, she said, "I dare you to get out your old Moltres costume," she pointed in the direction of their closet, "Put it on, and call your parents." She burst out laughing again.  
  
"Are you insane?!!" James protested, "They might be able to find out where I am! Then they'll send Jessebelle here to get me!" He was becoming hysterical. "Do you want me to get married to that witch?!" He shook his head furiously, sending his mop of indigo hair to fly in every direction.  
  
"To answer your first question," she held up one finger, "No, I'm not insane." She held up another finger. "And have you forgotten we're in a Team Rocket cabin? All the phones are trace proof. They won't be able to trace your call no matter how much money they put into it." And three," she held up a third finger, "No, of course I don't want you to get married to Jessebelle!"  
  
"She wants you ta get married ta her."  
  
"Grr... Shut your mouth, Meowth!" Now are you gonna do it or what? 'Cause you can't back out of a dare."  
  
James hesitated a minute, then, looking rather defeated, reluctantly stood up and headed in the direction of the hall closet, rummaged through piles of disgarded clothes, letting his fingers linger on one of Jessie's shirts a little too long, (James! Put that down and do your dare!) then dragged his body into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later, a very fluffy James reemerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, I put the stupid (Thinking: it's not stupid, I love my costume!) thing on, now what do you expect me to say to my folks?"  
  
"Meowth and I worked that out while you were in the bathroom." Jessie smiled and pulled out a red and white hat from behind her back. James looked rather disgusted. Although the hat didn't have the traditional Pokemon League symbol on it, the cap's purpose was clear. It was supposed to resemble the hat the twerp has been wearing for the past two and a half years.  
  
James closed his eyes and folded his arms across chest. "I am _not _wearing _that!"_ He cried, his voice once again sounding to girly for its own good.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Jessie walked over to where James had firmly planted himself, put the hat on him and pulled it over his emerald eyes. "Besides, you actually look kinda cute wearing it."  
  
"Anybody would look cuter den da twerp wearin' it." Meowth said while walking over to the videophone and turning it on.  
  
"Shut up Meowth. No one asked your opinion." Jessie replied, turning the hat around James' head, messing up his hair. "I can see why twerp-o's hair is always so messy." She took off the hat and ran her fingers through James' hair, trying her best to flatten it back into its original position. James sighed contently as she did so, but her delicate fingers were soon replaced with the itchy hat's material as she put it backwards on his head again.  
  
"So," James said, pulling on the skintight Moltres costume, "I'm supposed to pretend I'm the twerp."  
  
"Dat's da plan." Meowth answered, summoning them over to where he was sitting. He quickly jumped off when James told him to scoot so he could sit down.  
  
James made one last feeble attempt to get out of their scheme. "But what if I see Jessebelle? What happens if I –  
  
"So what if you see her?" Jessie replied, putting a hand on James' now feathery shoulder. "Maybe it'll be a good thing if you do." She gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.  
  
He looked up to Jessie who was standing next to him. Did she mean what he thought she did? She winked at him, giving him a shred of confidence. "Alright, I'll do it..."  
  
He picked up the phone and began dialing the unfortunately all too familiar number. After a few droning rings the Morgan's butler answered the phone. It was now past midnight and he had to rub the sleep out of his eyes. In all honestly, he looked just about as ridiculous as James. His pajamas were a light purple and a small brown teddy bear slumped over his arm. He also wore a small nightcap that had a tiny fluff ball at the tip. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked up to find James staring back at him, eyes wide with shock to see his old butler look as he did.  
  
"M – Master James!" He gave him a queer look. "No offense sir, but what _are_ you wearing?"  
  
James stared blankly at the man, utterly speechless. He remained in a state of shock until Meowth nudged him in the stomach.  
  
"Right, I almost forgot." James abruptly stood up, causing the chair he had been sitting on to fall over. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat as a trace of pink crossed his cheeks. "Now, let me do this right." He pointed at the screen, which now not only at the butler on it, but also his weary looking parents. He seemed to take no notice to this and yelled, "I'm James Morgan, and I'm gonna be the world's greatest pokemon master!!" Meowth handed him a stuffed Pikachu. "And I'm gonna used my stupid stuffed rat to defeat you all!" James threw the toy at the screen, causing all three of them to back away slightly. James put his hands on his hips and let out a sort of victory laugh, if you will. He continued to laugh until he felt Jessie pull on his arm.  
  
She pointed to the screen, which was now completely vacant except for an eager looking Jessebelle. She had run down the stairs the moment she had heard James' voice, hoping it had been coming from the doorway that she waits by everyday, but to her disappointment, had been coming from the videophone instead. After James' disappearance the last time he had returned unwillingly, Jessebelle had been insistent on staying at the Morgan's house, seeing after all, the Morgan's estate was relatively small compared to it's neighboring estates, as well as her's.  
  
James' laughing gave way to ragged breathes and he slowly started to back away from the screen. His hat fell to one side of his face, causing it to shield one of his emerald eyes.  
  
Trembling with fear, he managed to bellow out, "I don't wanna get married!" With that, he took off running, his orange and red feathers fluttering behind him. He managed to run half way across the room, but stumbled in his frantic attempt to get to his bedroom. He landed in a fluffy heap on the ground, all the while muttering, "Don't want to get married, don't want to get married..."  
  
Jessie sighed, releasing her sapphire eyes from Jessebelle's glare. She walked over to where James was rocking himself back and forth, muttering to himself. She bent down next to him, looked him in the eye and stood up. Next thing James knew, he had been lifted off the floor and was now being carried back over to the phone in a firemen's- type hold. When the two got back to the phone, Jessebelle was now not only glaring at Jessie, but also at James. She looked him over again, seriously considering hanging up. But his appearance was not what made her hung up the phone so viciously, it was what her look alike did next.  
  
Jessie looked down at James and smiled, and surprisingly planted a kiss on his cheek. She rested her cheek on his for a moment, letting his ridiculous looking feathers caress her face. She held James in her arms and even after she heard Jessebelle let out a short shriek, and hang up the phone with all her might.  
  
"Don't let go of Jim..." Jessie heard Meowth say.  
  
Following her Rocket instincts, she did just the opposite. She let go of him. James fell to the floor, although he didn't seem to mind. He stood up, looking slightly embarrassed, and muttered a "Thanks Jess." Jessie blushed and smiled in return.  
  
"Don't matta ya moved anyway. I got da shot I wanted." Jessie and James turned their direction towards Meowth.  
  
Meowth held up a camera, dangling it front of his face tauntingly, smiled and said, "Say hello ta next year's Christmas card...!"  
  
Authors notes: This was a stab at a humor fic, you'll be the judge on how funny it was. Have you noticed how much I love James' hair and that Moltres costume? And the picture Meowth takes at the end will be plastered on the trio's X – mas card next year, much to Jessie and James' dismay. Oh and sorry for you people who like the twerp-o, can't do to much for ya there, 'cause Ash- bashing is just too much fun. Happy reviewing! 


End file.
